


Как насчет Гаваны?

by Kk_tze



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Стопятнадцатая вариация на ту же тему</p>
    </blockquote>





	Как насчет Гаваны?

**Author's Note:**

> Стопятнадцатая вариация на ту же тему

Звонок в дверь раздался как раз, когда Сидоров закончил ужинать и собирался спать.  
\- Кого принесла нелегкая? - поинтересовался он у чашки с чаем. Телефон молчал, это было странно. Сперва звонили на него, даже если конторская машина уже тормозила у подъезда. Да и в квартиру никогда не поднимались. Сидоров выбрался из-за стола, прихватил из-под столика в коридоре пистолет и пошёл открывать.  
\- Мне нужно залечь на дно! - широко улыбнулся американский агент, за которым Сидоров в своё время гонялся вокруг всего земного шара.  
Сидоров молча посторонился, давая тому зайти в квартиру. Не на пороге же его держать...  
\- Поможешь? - Итан Хант снял с головы капюшон, продолжая демонстрировать голливудскую улыбку.  
\- С чего ты взял? - Сидоров щёлкнул предохранителем и положил пистолет рядом с ключами, а обойму положил в карман. От греха.  
\- Я тебе помог, - обезоруживающе ответил Хант. - Вернул чемоданчик.  
\- Хочешь на Лубянке спрячу? - едко поинтересовался Сидоров. - В жизни не найдут.  
Хант рассмеялся да так легко, что Сидоров и сам чуть не улыбнулся за компанию.  
\- А других вариантов нет? - поинтересовался американец, проходя на кухню. - Этот слишком надежный.  
\- Совсем прижало? - Сидоров подпер плечом дверной косяк и посмотрел на незванного гостя. - От своих бегаешь, - констатировал он.  
\- С чего ты взял? - Хант с любопытством посмотрел в ответ и сунул в рот кусок белого хлеба, который остался у Сидорова от ужина.  
\- Иначе б не пришёл. Когда свои на расстоянии звонка, по чужим не бегают, - пожал плечами Сидоров.  
\- Угадал, - тряхнул волосами Хант и подошёл поближе. - Так я могу надеяться на помощь?  
\- Враг моего врага - мой друг, - Сидоров, прищурившись, смотрел на американца. Тот снова улыбался заразительно и ярко.  
\- А теперь чего хочешь? - Сидоров расслабился, пока Хант не получит того, за чем пришёл, никаких фортелей от него можно было не ждать. Чутьё подсказывало, что и о причинах визита не соврал - выгоды в этом не было никакой.  
\- Поцелуй! - Хант чуть наклонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся ещё ослепительней. Сидоров едва воздухом не поперхнулся.  
\- По морде лица схлопочешь, - тут же отозвался он.  
\- Согласен, - парировал американец и на самом деле поцеловал. Сидоров, и правда, хотел врезать, даже руку поднял, а потом почему-то передумал. Ладонь Ханта без спроса забралась в штаны, и член Сидорова послушно встал.  
На американское нахальство можно было достойно отвечать только русской наглостью. Сидоров развернул Ханта за плечи и прижал к стене, отвечая на поцелуй. Как они добрались до кровати, он ни хрена не помнил. А там уже размять, растянуть, ноги в руки и поехали! Хант поминал Бога всуе, Сидоров стонал, зажмурившись. Закрутило, повело и выкинуло на берег, как после девятибалльного шторма. Сидоров бездумно смотрел в потолок, стараясь унять сердцебиение и поймать дыхание, Хант лежал у него на плече и, вроде, дышал.  
\- Ты меня уделал, - американец подал голос через какое-то время. - Я почти шутил. Думал, захочешь поскорее от меня избавиться.  
Сидоров усмехнулся.  
\- Хорошо пошутил, - хрипловато согласился он. - Только хрен я от тебя теперь избавлюсь.  
Сидорова наверняка подпишут глаз не сводить, чтобы как бы чего не вышло. В этом он не сомневался.  
\- Профит какой? - перешёл он к делу.  
\- Как насчёт списка ваших агентов и террористов, которые считаются умершими или пропавшими без вести, с адресами и контактами?  
Сидоров аж присвистнул. За такое ему ещё раз Казань взять разрешат. Вот только морозить задницу на льдине на каком-нибудь Оймяконе совсем не хотелось.  
\- Надо звонок сделать, - он поднялся с кровати. - Душ там, - Сидоров кивнул в коридор и пошёл на балкон, прихватив сигареты и штаны.  
Когда Хант закончил и вышел, Сидоров уже ждал его на кухне.  
\- Как насчёт Гаваны?


End file.
